The story of Harry's parents and their lives
by SoccerNerd
Summary: This is about what all Lily and James story people write about, how they met, how they fell in love, OH YEAH how they hated one another. James's love for Lily, adn Lily's hate growing into love for the skinny Potter boy. READ IT PLEASE!
1. Chapter OneThe Beginning

Chapter One- the beginning AUTHORS NOTE-hope you like this story, it is my first and I like so I hope you do too!!!!!! i know there are many Lily adn James stories, but they are the best, well thats whatI think anyway.  
  
It was the warm summer day that most kids dreamed of. The sky was bluer than the ocean, the perfect clouds for looking at shapes, green everywhere from trees and grass, and it was hot enough to swim, but not too hot to where you were wishing for winter. In other words, perfect. But a small red headed 11 year old sat inside today, she didn't like going outside, even on perfect days. She loved to just sit in her own fanatasy world with her books and just read. Lily loved reading, it would bring her to another world, a world she would love to live. Though she knew it was impossible, she could still wish. Girls can wish can't they?  
Today she wasn't reading though. It was July 17th and Lily was just sitting on her bed upstairs in her room, looking at her window. Her shoulder length red hair up in a ponytail on the back of her head, her glasses hanging on the end of nose as she just stared blankly at the window. For a couple moments Lily thought she was going crazy, these things didn't happen usually,but there was a owl flying right to her! ' come on Lily Evans, snap out of it. A owl doesn't fly straight into a window. You read too much today.' She thought to herself as she looked again, but this time the owl was just standing on her windowsill, looking at her, with something tied to its leg. It was a square object that kinda looked like an evolope but just as that thought came into her head, her sisters voice popped into it. "Please Lily, Owl's don't carry letters on their legs, they fly and scare good people like us."  
Lily laughed at the thought of her sister. Petunia was Lily's older sister who was fifteen now, had long black hair that never was untidy, had perfect teeth and never left the house without fifteen tons of makeup, though non of this helped her rather ugly appearence. She was tall and gangly, while Lily was short and average, she wasn't too skinny or too tall, she always had her face in a book while her sister wouldn't touch one with a stick. It wasn't femine enough for her.  
With a tapping coming from the window from the impatient owl, Lily opened the window to let a large beautiful black owl with yellow hawk like eyes in. It held it's leg out to her, which she then grabbed the square object, then without warning, the owl zoomed away. Lily looked at the now identified letter that read  
Miss Lily Evans, room on second floor of green house, 9002 Ester Avenue, London England. '  
Just as she was about it open the letter with her name on it, her father came into her room, his red hair in his eyes covering his hazel color in them and his twinkle that was always saved for Lily.  
"Lily, Petunia claimed a owl just came from your room, she is having a fit, can you please tell me she is lying so I can calm her down." Mr. Evans asked with a smile, but it faded as he saw the letter in his daughters hand and with a look of 'what is that' Lily answered.  
"oh, well, a owl did come from my room, but it just gave me this and left. I haven't opened it yet." Lily stereched her hand out with the letter to her dad and he took it with a questioning look and opened it. His smile fell as he read the contents of the letter, just as he finished he turned around and left the room, letter and all.  
Lily chased after her father, finally finding him in their dinning room with her mother Dahlia Evans, and they were whispering things Lily could not hear.  
"Mum, dad, what was that letter TO ME about?" Lily asked, sitting down in a chair next to her mother with a smile.  
"oh, um, well. We need to talk to you, about that letter honey." Mrs. Evans said trying her best to smile and talk smoothly.  
"Is this some kind of sick joke Lily." Mr. Evans busted in before his wife could say anything, "I mean, this claims some weird things dear and I don't like the sound of it." He continued pushing the letter to Lily rather roughly than he normally would. She shakily opened the letter, rather dreading what was inside. It read:  
Dear Miss Lily Evans, We are pleased to announce that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your list of first year school supplies are including in the following pages and let it be known that first years are NOT allowed a broom. The new school year starts on September 1st, be at Kings Cross in London England at platform 9 3/4 by 11:00 am. Thank you, and if you could send a owl ahead to the school with your acceptence letter, we would very much appreciate it.  
Sincerely, Minerva McGonagall Deputy headmistress and transfiguration teacher.  
  
Just as lily finished reading the letter, a shriek came from the living room (from petunia), and the same owl that delivered the letter flew into the Evan's dinning room. It stopped in front of Lily and held its leg out.  
"What in god's name is THAT thing doing in MY house!" Mr. Evans shouted pointing his finger at the owl. "It delivered my letter, I guess it wants me to send my answer." Lily said with a shrug. "Well, you are not going to that school. We don't know if this is some kind of prank! How can we just send our daughter aways to a school we know nothing about." Mrs. Evans said. Just then, another even louder shriek came again from Petunia in the living room, and in came a man with a long silver beard, half moon glasses, and was very tall. he had a sparkle in his eye that told Lily he was a good man. "Sorry for just showing up like this, I had to arrive here to explain the letter Miss Evans has recieved.I bet you are wondering who I am." the old man said, lily then noticed he was wearing rather odd clothes, he had on long midnight blue what looked like a mix of a bath robe and a trench coat. "Yes, and what are you doing in my house and scaring my children,leave because I am about to call the police." Mr. Evans said glaring getting up to go to the phone. "ah, well, i am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts. And you don't want to call the police. I see you have gotten my letter, I hope you will send your daughter there, it is the best magic school around. Yes, magic Mrs. Evans." Dumbledore said with a smile at Lily. "Hogwarts is a wonderful school, non better! but since you have never heard of us I am sure you are quite confused. Magic is a very real thing, as you have been told against since you were little. Wizards and witches exsist very much and you daughter is one. Whatever you decide about our school, let it be known that even is she doesn't go, she still will always be a witch so it would do nothing to her if she doesn't go to Hogwarts." He added and stared at The Evans parents with a smile. "hold on, I am a witch. How can that be, Mum and Dad aren't magical." Lily asked confused a little. "well, you are special. There are others like you, you're parents don't have to have magical blood for you to have it, it just so happens that you are a witch, the first in your family line, a very special gift." Dumbledore said with a even bigger smile to the petite and energenic girl. "Well, I guess you can go, but if I hear anything bad about this, this, this school, I will take her out immediently. Got that Dinbledora." Mr. Evans said pointing a finger at him, making his point. "Fine, that will always be your choice, by the way, I am Dumbledore, not Dinbledora." He said with a lesser smile than before, and then, without warning, he vanished with a pop.  
"that was odd, let me see that letter again dear." Ms. Evans said, finally opening her mouth. Lily handed her mother the letter, her mothers long, thin fingers taking hold of it. Her mother had Petunia's distinct black hair, though with a more natural look and a kind face that made all the difference in the world, to Lily she was the most beautiful woman Lily had ever seen.She had elagance and grace that no one could be taught. Lily's mother was known for her kindness to others and her good nature, she was head of a small clothes store in London that was always packed and did well for itself. Mr. Evans owned a golf course in the outskirts of London, but it was a very expensive golf course and very very exculsive.  
Lily had always grown up with the best of things. She first learned to ride a bike on a dirt bike, She played football (soccer) on a exculsive club team, and always had the best toys and clothes that money could buy. She wasn't a spoiled brat though, she did get most anything she wanted but she wasn't mean or nasty like most children she grew up with were, that's why she didn't have any friends at all, and why she always read. Lily was a straight A student, and now that would change, she thought, she would be going to school to learn witchcraft, but try her hardest to stay at top of class, but that would be difficult. These kids she would go to school with, they had grown up around magic, they had an advange over her, what if she did awful at school, what if she was kicked out and had to go back to her old school!! Lily promised herself that wouldn't happen, but she was still uncertain.  
Over the rest of summer, Lily and her parents went to get her supplies, with help of some weird looking people in London of course, and when finally the night before Lily had to go to school came, Lily was so nervous she thought she would be sick. "Don't worry honey, you will do fine, I am sure of it." Lily's mother said while brushing her daughter's hair to soothe her nerves. "You always do well, how can you not." she added and she turned lily around to look her square in the face. "everyone will love you, Don't worry." "Mum, no one liked me at my last school, how do I know there is nothing wrong with me, how do I know I will do well. I am so unsure." Lily said on the verge of tears, mainly of the fact that she would miss her mother for the nine months she would be away at school.  
  
"Darling, you are such a wonderful person, everyone will you love, I love you, just think how much they will. People will be lining up to meet you, trust me." Mrs. Evans said as she got up to give her daughter a hug, certain in her mind her little flower will do wonders at this school and knew that what she said helped her. "I will miss you so much, I love you! what will I do without you!" Lily asked when they pulled out of their hug, and she looked up into her tall mothers green eyes, that she had inherited. "Oh my little Lily flower, you have that owl we bought you, write me and i will most cetainly write back, don't worry. You will make so many new friends you will forget to write to your poor old mother." Mrs. Evans said with a grin, she walked out of her room, to help her daughter into bed, and continue to comfort her. "Mum, please, I could never forget you." a sleepy Lily said as she closed her eyes to her beautiful mother's face. "I love you Mum." "I love you too my Little Lily Flower." ~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
When Lily woke up the next morning at 8 am, to a bright sun shining into her window, she was suddenly hit with an excited emotion. Her stomach had a whole colony of butterflies that kept getting larger and larger. She got dressed in a black t-shirt with a blue jean skirt. She put on her black mary janes and walked down stairs to her mother's farewell and good luck breakfast.  
when Lily finished, her Dad gave her a big hug since he couldn't go with her since he had work, and told her to send a letter if anything "weird happened." Petunia patted Lily's shoulder goodbye, only because her mother and father said to, and Mrs. Evans took Lily to the Kings Cross Station in the center of London. Just then, Lily looked at the ticket, it read Platform 9 3/4, where on earth was that! Lily looked around the station hopefully to see any one to help her. She saw a girl that was a little shorter than herself, with long dark brown hair and a kind face talking to her mother. "Mum, I swear, if there weren't muggles around..." She threatened as she pushed her trolley between platform nine and ten, leaned on the barrier, and disappered. Lily couldn't believe her eyes, looked at her mother and nodded. Her mother pushed her trolley along side Lily and they went to the barrier. Lily looked at her mum uncertainly and leaned into the barrier. The next thing she knew, she was standing on a platform that was holding lots of parents and children saying goodbye, or hello to friends they hadn't seen all summer. Then Mrs. Evans stood next to her child, having just came through the barrier. "Well, this looks right." Mrs. Evans said with a smile as they went to the back of the large scarlet train to look for a place for Lily to sit. "there one is." Lily pointed to the last compartment and they strolled to it. They straped Lily's trunk into the area for it, and looked at one another. "Mum, I will miss you so much." Lily said as she hugged her skinny mother as hard as she could. " Oh Lily flower, I will miss you too, but we have Christmas, and letters to keep us company. And you will make many friends. It will be easier, I promise." Mrs. evans said, hugging her daughter equally as tight and wiping tears away from her eyes. "Oh mum!" Lily said holding back the tears, just then, a loud whisle came from the train and Mrs. Evans had to exit, waving as to Lily as a man came by and closed her compartment door. Lily watched out the window until her mother was completely out of sight, then she looked around her empty compartment, rather sad she was alone. But then, a head peeked into the almost empty compartment and looked around. It was the same girl that Lily saw threatning her mother on the muggle platform. "Oh, i am so sorry but all the other compartments are full, would you care if I stayed in here?" the girl asked with uncertainty. "oh, of course you can sit in here, are you a first year too?" Lily asked, hoping this girl was as nice as she seemed. "Yes I am, I am a muggle so I was a bit surprised when I got my letter." The girl said as she strapped her trunk into a spot and sat down across from Lily. "me too, I didn't believe it at first." Lily said with a smile, at least she wasn't alone. "Oh, silly me, I never introduced myself. I am Devi Erato." The girl said with a smile as she pointed to herself. "oh, well don't feel too bad, I didn't either. I am Lily Evans. Pleased to meet you." Lily said to Devi with a smile, she finally had a friend, she could talk to someone and it wouldn't be herself or her diary. "Well Lily, do you know what house you want ot be in yet?" Devi asked with a similar smile as Lily. "Houses?" Lily asked, completely confused, she knew there would be dorms, but not different houses. This was going to be a unique adventure. "Yes, houses, there are four. You go to class with your house, sleep there, basically make friends there." Devi explained, then added. " well, there are Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw, for the smart and witty, Hufflepuff, for the average, and Slytherin, in my opinoin for the evil and sly." " well, i bet I wil be in Hufflepuff. I am non of those things." Lily said growing fearful that she would not be sorted at all and be told to go home. "How do you find out what house you are in?" Lily asked Devi with concern. "oh, well, I dont actually know." Devi replied with a shrug and a little laugh. "I hope it doesn't involve too much magic, i dont know any!" Lily thought out loud, before Devi could reply there was a shout, a shriek, and a laugh coming from the corridor. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Devi exclaimed as the two girls stood up and went to check out the racket from the hallway. As they looked out at the scene, they saw, two boys about their age with black hair, one of the boys hair was incredibably untidy, while the other boy was rather handsome, they were the ones laughing, and then the girls saw where the shriek came from. There was a boy, again there age with a greasy pale apperence lying on the ground trying to get away from the laughing boys. "Severus, why must you run, you know you can't" The Handsome some said with more of a evil twinkle in his eye. "leave me alone Black or you will get it far worse later!" The greasy boy, named Severus said with a glare that would make most cring in fear. "Is that a threat Snivellus, cause please give me a reason, please." the messy haired skinny boy said with a grin on his face, pointing his wand at Severus on the ground. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, she just couldn't stand there and let the poor boy get picked on by those two weirdos. "excuse but this is non of your.." The messy haired boy said as he turned around he saw her, a beautiful redheaded girl with fury in her eyes. She was like an angry angel, thought the boy, beautiful but angry. "THIS IS VERY MUCH MY BUSINESS NOW!" Lily added as she stood in front of the boy named severus on the ground. "please move, Severus is a greasy boy, why would a girl like you want to help a boy like him." The handsome one said with a hint of amusement in his voice. "let's leave him alone Sirius, he is getting boring." The messy haired boy said all the while looking straight at Lily. "but, but COME ON!" the boy names Sirius shouted, getting confused at his friends sudden distraction from picking on Snivellus. " Sirius, let's go. Good bye Snivellus." The boy said, running a hand through is already messy hair and walking away, leaving his friend in a confused trance but he still followed. "Thank you." The boy said, then added. "are you a full blood witch, cause then I will probuably see you in Slytherin. "No,I am a muggle, but my name is Lily Evans, and your welcome." Lily said, holding her hand out for the boy to shake. He looked at it with a frown and walked away. "What was that about." Devi asked still in the doorway of their compartment. "I don't know." Lily said, looking at her hand and going back to Devi.  
They talked the rest of the train ride to Hogwarts, about things most eleven year old girls talk about, boys. "So Lily, any boyfriends back home I should know about?" Devi asked with a smile when the train was coming to a hault. "no, no boyfriends. I didn't even have friends let alone boyfriends. Guys just don't notice a plain girl like me." Lily said as she got off the train. "Please, I bet you had to fight them off with a stick. I don't believe you." Devi said as they walked onto the platform to hear a loud, raspy voice shout over the crowd. "firs' years o'er here Please." A tall man that looked like a giant with black shaggy hair and beard came into view. He was holding a lantern in his hand and signaling to the first years to follow him, as the two boys named James and Sirius followed by another boy with blonde hair neither of the girls had ever seen before were in deep conversation with the tall shaggy man who was smiling at them all. "Why am I not surprised that those boys would be hanging out with a giant." Devi said with a smile at Lily. Lily wondered what other kind of creatures would live at this school, considereing there were giants here, and goblins at Gringotts the wizard bank.  
The two girls said nothing as they climbed into a boat with two other girls, one with black hair that was in tight spiral curls and the other had short blonde hair that bearly passed her chin. Once Lily and Devi reached to entrance hall, both in awe because both were from muggle families, they just stood there, and soon enough, they were in the great hall standing in line in front of what looked like 100 other older students who were all staring at them. "Students please come up to the sorting hat when I call your name. Abott, Amelia." The tall, stern looking witch with a bun tightly secured to the back of her head said in a loud voice so everyone could hear. Next came to boy with a large grin on his handsome face who Lily knew was Sirius Black, he walked with such grace that it looked like he was gliding on air, before the hat touched his head, it shouted GRYFFINDOR!!! soon after about 10 other students came a "Erato, Devi." the hat touched the young witches head a couple moments later it shouted GRYFFINDOR. Next came "Estera, Joseph" and he was a Ravenclaw, and then came the moment Lily was dreading, "Evans, Lily." Lily started thinking, what if she wasn't sorted, what if they said there was a mistake and to send her home. She didn't think she would be able to handle it. She loved her family but once she got a touch of magic, she wanted it all. Lily put the old hat on her head, soon it whispered so quietly that only Lily could hear. "Ah, first of your family line eh? well, we shall see it soon enough i am sure. Ah, beautiful mind, would be nice for Ravenclaw, Clever and Witty, great for Slytherin, yet one thing stands out the most, Courage and Ambition. You thrive off of success and love to be adventurus, so clearly it would be a shame to put you anywhere else but GRYFFINDOR!" the last part shouted out for everyone to hear. Lily looked around at the crowd, to see Devi clapping and yelling so loud, and she looked to her left to see non other than the boy she saw on the train James Potter clapping along with the rest waiting his turn to be sorted and he had a smile across his face. Lily was astonded by this and walked back into Devi's arms and sat down for the rest of the sorting.  
Lily watched as the two girls they sat with on the boat became Gryffindor's and so did James Potter who sat down next to Sirius. The blonde boy from the platform, named Remus Lupin came and sat down by Devi at the end of the table and just ate quietly. Lily wondered why he didn't sit by the other boys but figured that was his bussiness. A small, short, mosy haired boy was put in Gryffindor with a dumb grin on his face and he sat next to James and worshiped the Potter boy. Lily laughed out loud at this, making Devi give her a strange look, Lily waved it off and continued eating. Lily didn't know if she was going crazy, but the weird messy haired boy James kept looking at her during dinner. 'there must be something on my face, or they are planning a trick' Lily thought selfconsciencously.  
  
(thought you might like this!) JAMES'S POINT OF VIEW FROM SORTING  
As Sirius and I walked into the Great Hall to be sorted, the other boy, Remus I think, just walked away from us for no reason. I looked all around for a certain red head.Finally, when Sirius was starting to get suspecious and we were all in a line, I found her, with her beautiful red hair spread across her shoulders like an angel's and laughing nervously at her friend's attempts to lighten the situation. I laughed aloud at this, finding Sirius's glance on me, I straightened up and acted like it was a cough. When he turned away I hooked my sight once again on the girl.  
When Sirius was called up, i was all alone, not saddened by it of course, more of a chance to see the girl. When her friend, having learned her name was Devi by the sorting hat was called into Gryffindor, I saw the green eyed girl get a little nervous now. When McGonagall called her name, it was as beautiful as I imagined, Lily Evans. Her name was a flower, beautiful like her.  
It took some time for the sorting hat to make a choice, already knowing what house I wouldbe in of course, my wishes came true when she was called into Gryffindor. I clapped so hard and smiled so much, I even surprised myself. I don't even know this girl, but something says I have to meet her. Her emerald eyes, her red hair, her smile, everything drew me to her. I know I am only eleven but, come on. I think this is real. I need to meet her.  
  
BACK TO MY POINT OF VIEW-kinda LIly's, but not in her eyes like James's was, you get it? After Lily and Devi were shown to their dorms, they met their roommates. "Hello, I am MoranaJohnsen. I am a quidditch freak so don't be afraid when I hear of a game." the girl with the short blonde hair not past her chin said, the one from the boat. Lily's roomates besides Devi were the two girls from the boat. There were four girls in the dorm.  
Next the girl with tight black spiral curls introduced herself as Lucie Ravi. She was a from a muggle family like Devi and Lily. they all went to bed early knowing they were going to be up early for the first day of school. Lily was so excited that she barely sleep, and even when Devi shouted "Rise and Shine Dears" Lily was still all antsy and excited. "Lucie, does everyone in the magic world wear these things?" Lily asked as she put on her black robes and looked up to hear the answer. "Of course, but they are better, you can get different colors. They're just like the things you muggles wear."Lucie explained, then her and Morana walked down into the common room. Both girls were surprisingly pretty for eleven year olds and so was Devi. Devi's dark apperence gave her a exotic look that made Lily wish she had dark hair instead of red. Red was so plain, it was just like a farmer in Lily's eyes. "I feel so plain and ordinary next to you, Lucie and Morana. YOu are all so pretty with your dark hair and Morana's blonde. I feel so ugly." Lily said. SHe had never really cared much about her apperence before but now she did and she didn't know why. "Please Lily. YOu make us all look bad. YOu have the best eyes EVER and red hair. My hair is so plain, your's is beautiful. So stop complaining or I will hex you!" Devi said with a grin, then leading her and Lily down stairs into the common room to see the boys from the train, James Sirius, remus, and Peter all sitting on the couch talking to one another. "Hey, if it isn't flower girl and her accomplish Dainty Devi." Sirius said as they made it into the common room. "Hey, at least I wasn't named after a dog in the sky." Lily said with a glare at the handsome boy, who just smiled back, his smile made Lily rather weak at the knees. Then Devi did an inopriate thing with a certain finger at the boys that I will not say because you should know what I am talking about, and if you don't i feel bad for you. The boys just sat there laughing as they walked out of the portrait hole. "I don't like them." Devi said with a grimce. "Me either." Lily replied and they walked down into the castle to breakfast.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: did you like it? I will not go into details of the next 4 years in the next chapters though. Sorry but I don't think there is much of a story to it. I have the some other chapters finished at the moment so comment won't you? please, i would really like to hear from some people! thanks so much! love yah~~~~ 


	2. Chapter Two the beginning of the end

CHAPTER TWO-The beginning of the end(like the first chapter) disclaimer- I own nothing, except anything you dont recognize, i forgot a disclaimer in the first chapter so this is for both!  
  
(this is during the beginning of Lily and James sixth year, yes after the Snapes worse memory chapter which was the previous year, remember!) This is right after Lily walked away from James and Sirius on the green who were once again terrorizing Severus Snape, James once again asked Lily out.  
  
'oh that James Potter! How dare he do that to others and ask me out! I am so angry." Lily said to herself as she made her way to the common room to sit down and relieve her stress. What with her date that night with the tall, dark, and handsome Amos Diggory. One, he was an older boy, two he had the most beautiful blue eyes with his light brown slick hair. He was tall and muscular and very graceful.  
Lily stared into space with happy thoughts of tonight, not even realizing Remus Lupin, a tall blonde boy with a kind smile and warm heart walk in and sit next to her on the couch. "Whatcha doing Lily?" Remus asked with a grin as he saw her dreamy look on her pale face. Lily, though 15, was 5 foot 1 and had long red hair that was envied by about every girl in the school. Her emerld green eyes were like precious stones that always had a twinkle in them, except when she was yelling at James Potter. Lily was top of her class, especially in charms, and she was always helping others. Lily, basically was perfect. Though in her eyes all she saw, like every teen girl, was imperfections. She hated her creamy complextion, her bright red hair, and her eyes that were the color of a dark forest.  
"Oh, nothing. Just calming down is all. Why did you come up here, when all your friends are still out on the green." Lily asked looking at him for the first time since he walked in. His dark eyes looked like endless holes, his blonde hair getting lighter thanks much to the summer sun, and his tan face cracked wide in a smile as he looked at her.  
"Oh, well. I would feel bad if my duties are a prefect were not used. You shouldn't sit alone, now you have a prefect to sit next to." Remus said with a little laugh at the end. Lily giggled alittle as well. Her and Remus were always on pretty good speaking terms. Lily liked his kindness for others and he always seemed to smile. He read alot just like Lily so they switched books sometimes. He, unlike the other so called marauders as everyone called them, would just sit and not pick on others or prank. He did prank, just only to those who he believed deserved it. Lily found that very nice of him, considering his friends. He stopped them from getting into serious trouble and helped out people who they were mean to.  
"Good, I didn't want to really sit here alone." Lily said with a smile as she relaxed into the back of the couch she and Remus were currently sharing. A couple passing first years gave them a smile as they walked out to go to lunch. "I am sure you won't be alone too long anyway. Your pack should be along in a couple moments, I mean, are you ever alone?" Remus asked with a playful smile. "You know what? I don't think I am EVER alone." Lily said as she sat up again and looked around. "It is kinda weird." she added, she got off the comfy couch and stood up straight. "I think I will go find Devi." Lily said, then with a look at Remus. "I am sorry Remus, YOu are good to talk to and all, but I am afraid your hellish friends will come looking for you soon and I dont want to be responsible for anything I will do to that James Potter or his friend." Lily said, holding out her hand to help the tall remus up. He took it, and when he stood up, he was a good foot taller than the petite redhead. "OH, its fine. I don't mind. Besides your right, I dont think i am ever alone either so, goodbye Lily Evans." With a mock bow, he left up to the dorms and out of sight. Just as he did, Devi burst into the common room looking at Lily as though she was crazy. "why must you always break them up?" She asked with a look at Lily. "because no one deserves to be picked on, I had to go through it for so long, I hated it. No one, not even Snape, deserves that." Lily said, as she and Devi left the portrait hole to a group of four other girls, two being Morana and Lucie, Lily's roomates, the others being two ravenclaws who they all got alone with very well. Their names were Bethany, who had long golden blonde hair that was always in a neat ponytail, and the other being Isabelle, who had short black hair and bright blue eyes. All the girls were known for being good looking, ( I know that sounds very corny but how else can I say they are all pretty?) and all were different. The four girls in the hall though were always giggling, which verded away most anyone from them. Devi and Lily weren't too big on giggling. They kinda chuckled along with their friends, but not as much as the four other girls did. Lily and Devi were kinda the leaders of their pack.  
"I am sorry Lily, but how can you just yell at James?" Isabelle asked with a dreamy look on her face. "I mean, he is SO good looking!" She added, the four girls then giggled to that, making Devi and Lily roll their eyes. "IS that all you care about Isabelle?" Devi asked with a grin to Lily who grined back. "well, no." Isabelle finished and looked down at the ground."its okay Isabelle, Devi is just mad that Lily yelled at her dream boy Sirius Black." Morana said with a grin to the four giggling girls and that caused Devi to punch Morana on the shoulder. Devi gave all the girls a glare and they quickly stopped laughing. Lily now giggled at this and she and Devi left for the great hall. "God, do any of them know how to keep a secret!" Devi said once she and Lily were seated at the table ready for lunch. "Oh, do you honestly expect them to?" Lily replied before shoving a chicken piece in her mouth and looking up for a reply. "no, not really but it still angers me. I mean, all girls like well you know who and I don't want other people to hear, they won't understand. I am a shy little person that's all." Devi said looking Lily straight in the eye. "But any way, enough about me, as we all know we love hearing about the world of Devi, well, what are you wearing tonight for Amos." she added with the same sly grin as she always had. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that yet." Lily replied, knowing she really had thought of it all day long she just didn't want to say that out loud though. "Okay, how about your black pants with that nice blue shirt I bought you last christmas, it seems nice for the Three Broomsticks." Devi rather mumbled thanks to the pork she had placed in her mouth moments before, smiling a porky smile at her friend. "How about my red shirt, I think that looks better for a date anyway." Lily said thoughtfully, she didn't really want to tell Devi that that summer Petunia had tried to steal Lily's shirt and streched it beyound recognition. "I guess." Devi replied and finished her pork.  
Just then, a loud noise sounded throughout the great hall filled with students following with a loud thump that sounded like a body hitting the ground, making the two girls look up in wonder for what had made that noise. Lily looked up and saw that James Potter had been knocked unconscience by none other than Severus Snape and Sirius Black was furious and shouting. "DID YOU KNOW HOW WRONG IT IS TO ATTACK A PERSON BEHIND THEIR BACK YOU NASTY TOERAG!" Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs. "NOW IT DOESN'T MATTER THOUGH, YOU WILL KNOW NOTHING NOW!" sirius raised his wand and fired a blue light straight at Severus that Lily recognized as one of the powerful memory charms she had learned in Advanced charms. Several people gasped, some clapped, and some screamed. Lily just sat in stunned silence as five teachers ran up and pulled sirius out of the Great Hall as he was about to hit Severus with another spell, Professor McGonagall went to check on James, while Professor McWhimmy the potiions teacher floated Severus out of the hall. A couple moments later James was revised with a large scar across his face. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. "What happened Prongs?" Remus asked with worry in his voice. Peter just sat there staring at James with amazement. "That bastard walked up behind me and just send a horrible spell even I didn't know of at me and I was I guess unconscience." James said, slamming his fist on the table, scaring a couple first years who were near them. James waved it off and looked back at his two friends. "I can't believe he did something so cowardly and stupid, especially with Sirius right there, did he expect him not to do anything or what." Remus said starring into space. "I can, it's snivellus remember." Peter said and he went back to his food. "Right." James said, took a plate of turkey and ate his lunch.  
  
"I wonder what happened." Devi said to Lily with worry in her voice that Lily knew was only because she was worried about Sirius. "I figure that Snape walked up behind Potter and send a bad spell on him angering Black and then he send a memory charm on Snape." Lily said not even looking up from her food, she knew that James was staring at her, he didn't know she knew, but she did. Lily hated it he did, it made her feel weird. Lily then got up and told Devi goodbye and went to get ready for her date with the tall Amos Diggory. "Ah, dear, You should wear your black boots, since they make you five foot five and Amos is six foot three." Morana said from the doorway carring Lily's black boots in with her.  
  
" Thanks Morana, this helps alot!" Lily said with a laugh then getting up from her bed to look in a mirror. "How do I look?" Lily asked finally to Morana who gasped. Lily looked beautiful. She had her black flares on with a red long sleeve shirt that showed off her figure and her hair was down in loose curls with glitter on her face and shiney eye shadow that brought out her eyes. She looked like an angel. " You look great Lily, wonderful." Morana said honestly and added. "Oh crap. I am sorry Lily but I have to go, have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do." and with a grin she was gone.  
Lily walked into the common room, empty except for someone sitting in a chair with its back to Lily. Lily just ignored this and started for the portrait hole. "Lily?" The voice from the chair said, Lily immediently knew who it was. "Yes." She replied and turned around to face that person. James Potter said in the armchair with a look of shock on his face. Then, realizing he was starring, slapped himself and said "You look great, where are you going?" "OH, i have a date. Why do you care?" Lily asked, placing her hands on her hips and tilting her head, clearly she was bored. "Oh, sorry if I am butting in but with who?" James replied with a frown. "Oh, well, just Amos Diggory." and with that, Lily walked out leaving a stunned James behind her.  
As Lily made it down the stairs, she looked around for a certain light haired tall Ravenclaw. It didn't take long to find him, she just followed a group of girls eyes. "Hello Amos." Lily said as he turned around with smile. "Why hello Lily, ready?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to take. They made their way across the grounds, tonight was a special couples only night in Hogsmead and Lily had been looking forward to it all summer. On the inside Lily was very nervous and excited but she looked calm and graceful on the outside. She was so nervous she would say the wrong thing and he would not like her that she didn't realize they were in the Three Broomsticks waiting for a table from Madam Rosemerta. "Here we are Lily." Amos said with uttemost confidence that Lily was indeed lacking. "thank you Amos." Lily replied, almost falling out of her chair because she was so nervous. "Are you alright Lily?" "Yes, I am fine, just kinda missed the chair, but I got it now." She replied with a smile. "that's good." Amos said.  
The night went pretty much like that, small talk, but most of the talk about about Amos. Lily was bored early on in this conversation, though Amos wasn't. When they reached the great hall that night, Lily smiled up at him and he smiled back and said "I hope we can do this somemore, I really like you Lily and I think you really like me." With a grin he then kissed Lily, catching her off guard and she kissed him back. She was wondering though where all the fireworks that people discribed were but disregaurded that thought and said goodnight.  
AUTHORS NOTE-well, how was that? I know some of the material is kidna corny but so are teenagers so hey, it fits. Please continue reading and send me a reply, i love to hear from all of you. 


	3. Chapter Three Meeting Prongs

CHAPTER THREE-Meeting Prongs Disclaimer-I own nothing except anything you dont recognize  
  
Since the night of the big kiss, Lily and Amos were inseperatble. They did everything together, that they were allowed to at least. But something was bugging Lily, all those things she read about love in books was nothing like what she and Amos had. She always had to find him, he always expected her to follow him, he bearly ever kissed her anymore, and when he did, it was in privet. They never really got into conversations like couples should. Lily tried not to think of all these things, she did like Amos, what was there not to like. He was head boy, handsome, slick, and every girl wanted to be with him. But Lily sometimes found herself wishing for a boy who didnt put so much time into what he looked like. Oh well, Lily thought to herself, As everyone says, we are perfect together. And after thinking that she would try hard not to cry. Lily couldn't picture herself spending the rest of her life with Amos, as everyone said they are most likely to get married. "what's wrong Lily?" Devi asked one night, walking in on one of Lily's depressed moods. "Oh, nothing. You don't want to hear it." Lily replied, waving her hand to try to change the subject. "Please. I am your best friend and I would be honored to hear out your problems." Devi said with a grin on her face that made Lily laugh a little. "So, go on." She added looking LIly straight in the eye for a true answer. "Well, okay. This will sound completely stupid but I don't think I am interested in Amos anymore. I mean, we never are "together" and it's not what I expected at all." Lily said to her best friend hoping she would talk some sense into her and make her feel better. "well Lily but i am sorry to say this but, THANK GOD. i hated the thought of you and Amos together. He such a little odd ball I am so happy you dont like him anymore!" Devi said with the world's biggest smile on her face. "sorry but its true." She added, trying hard not to smile. "Oh, its fine, I guess your right." Lily said, smiling a little too now, tomorrow, tomorrow she would break up with Amos. This thought made Lily a little sadder though, she hadn't be away from him for a while and what would she do now? She would single and alone. "Okay Devi, tomorrow I will do it." Lily said, a single tear falling down her face. "good." Devi replied, pulling Lily into a big hug and holding her while she silently cried. It wasnt really the fact that she would dump Amos that bothered Lily, it was that she would be alone and everyoen knew her now as Amos's girlfriend, who would she be now? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day in lunch, Lily walked over to the Ravenclaw table, no one paid her any attention because that's where she usually sat, with Amos. He was talking to his two friends and eating lunch. He slid over to let Lily sit down, but still not taking his eyes off his friends and their conversation. "Uh, Amos, dear, we need to talk." Lily said to Amos, though he didnt turn around. Lily suspected he didn't even hear her. "AMOS!" Lily said loudly so he turned around and gave a look clearly saying "what is the matter with you" "Dear, can we talk OUTside?" Lily asked once again, with Amos giving her a weird look but getting up anyway. (JAMES'S POINT OF VIEW)  
Ah, she walks in. The angel of my life. God, I feel like a nerd. I just watch her cross the hall elegantly and beautifully, waiting for that time when she might actually sit down, next to ME. but no, once again she sits next to that bastard Amos Diggory the "player" All the guys know what Amos is, it just seems the girls are completely blind to it. God am I jealous though. I feel Sirius's eyes on me as he looks ot see what I am looking at. I quickly look away and ask him "So Padfoot, what are we doing tonight." Hoping to get his eyes away from where mine were moments ago, it was a success. "Well, how about another trip into Hogsmead, or we can go into the girls dorms, for your lover girl Prongsie." Sirius said, it was a failure. "What on earth are you talking about Padfoot?" I asked, hoping he would still not know, but the laughs from the other two boys and Sirius tell me otherwise. "Please, James. We all know that you adore Evans. Give us more credit than that." Remus said with a grin adn a laugh at me, I go slightly red in the face. "why do you suspect Diggory and Evans are leaving?" Peter said pointing to the retreating redhead and the Ravenclaw head boy. " I have not the faintest Idea wormtail, but i suspect James will find out." too late, he missed me, i have already left.  
I follow them, undercover as the muggles say it out into the courtyard to a bench, I quickly change into my animagus form, being a stag of course and hide in the forest where I can hear since they are near it. They pay me no attention. "Amos, Listen. I really like you, but I am not sure if I still am interested in you. We never do anything and I always have to wait for you to get ready. I expect we can still be friends." Lily, the beautiful angel told that awful Diggory boy. I don't know if it was just me, but he looked utterly confused. "what?" was all he could spat out of his mouth. "I think we should break up." Lily replied quietly, she looked on the verge of tears, or insanity. Either would be a good guess. "What." once agian, all he could say. "Amos, dont you understand?" Lily said, to my belief she looked a little annoyed. "YOU are breaking up with ME?" He asked, this time at least it wasn't one word, but now I wish he hadn't said that. I was about to lash out at the idiot for such a rude comment to her, but she said something then that I wanted to hear. "excuse me? what is that supposed to mean?" She asked with tears in her eyes, that was something I hope I can fix, i hope I will save her from ever crying again. "Yes, you are breaking up with me, no. if anything I am breaking up with you. You think you can do better than ME? I dont think so. Who do you think will want you now?" Amos said with a smile before adding "Lets forget this dear, I will let it slide as long as you do." then he tried to put his arm around her, I almost broke his neck. "NO, first, this is a break up, me breaking up with YOU, and i can do so much better than you." Lily said, swating his arm away. I wanted to kiss her now, she was so brave, she was an angel.  
The fool Diggory just stood there in silence, I am guessing this had never happened to him before, while Lily walked away. I followed her, still in stag form, and it took her five minutes until she realized, a stag was following her from behind. She stoped suddenly, moving very slowly, I guess so I the stag wouldn't be afraid and run away, that would be the stupidest thing I would ever do. I got closer to her and her outstreched hand, and she whispered, " I hate people sometimes."  
All I wanted to do was hold her and change her mind now, though impossible, since she hated the James Potter and liked the stag. I wanted to hold her, kiss her, and hug her all at once. It was unbearable. Then the angel spoke again, my lily flower.  
"Oh, be happy you just live in the forest, away from all of us awful humans." with that a single tear fell down from her left eye. I think I cried along with her, hoping she didn't see it, it might seem odd for a stag to cry. I pray she didn't see it. I love this girl, I realized at that moment. Why else would I go through all this to just sit with her, to just have her touch me, even if i was a stag. I love her, Lily Evans. Though the only problem was, She hated my guts.  
She just sat there with me, still in stag form of course, I think it was for about an hour. Then, with another goodbye and a promise to come back some time, she left. I walked her retreating back leave and I sat there for about five minutes thinking only of her and how much it was nice to have her like me, even as an animal.  
When I changed back into my normal James self, I saw it, Amos Diggory walking back to the castle out of the forest, with what looked like lipstick on his cheek and lips and that Slytherin fifth year Victoria Hune on his right arm. He looked smug and she looked like the world was hers. I quickly changed into stag followed them. They seemed to be laughing, adn when I got closer I heard the girl ask, "I thought you were with that weird girl, whats her name, Jily Ebens?" as she fliped her long black hair over her shoulder and smile up at him, waiting his reply, and perhapes death sentence. "oh her, thats Lily Evans, well. I broke up with her, she was too umm, well too slutty for me. She cried of course when I toldher, but I couldn't do it, she just didn't have good morals." Amos said, looking ot the sky, he was a good liar, perhapes too good.  
At that moment, I charged at the fool, knocking him down to the ground as the girl screamed and ran off, trying to drag Diggory with her, I stepped in front of him preventing her from doing so, and she ran away. Diggory cowarded on the ground, covering her head and shaking. I looked down at him and changed back into my normal form. "Don't you ever say anthing bad about Lily Evans. If I hear one thing from you, ever, I will personally come after you." I told him, and walked off with him looking at me like the fool he was, but then I added, "if you tell anyone about my animagus form, I will kill you faster than you can say help." then I left. (BACK TO NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)  
When Lily walked back into the great hall, feeling a little better since her talk with the beautiful stag, she went straight for the dorms, since today was friday, the day before everyone left for Christmas break, she only had one more class to go to, that was Advanced Charms. There were only a handfull of students in it, including herself, Remus, two Ravenclaws, no hufflepuffs, and one Slytherin. Lily looked forward to this class the most, she was top of the class, and she loved charms. That was the only class she fully understood and beat James Potter in. He was in the average class of charms, but in all other classes, he was top, especially defense against the dark arts. He was brilliant at it and Lily was only at best a little below average. This bugged Lily very much, especially when she struggled, he looked as though it was the simplest thing in the world.  
"Did you do it?" Devi asked Lily when lily was going to advanced Charms and Devi was going to divination. "yes, he was a complete jerk about it too." Lily said, remembering the talk, then repeateding it to an angry Devi. "Oh that bastard, i will kill him!" Devi said and left before Lily could stop her. Devi stormed into her class angier than a hornet. "whats the matter Devi?" Morana said, Luciee and Isabelle listening intently. "oh that awful boy Amos Diggory is the matter." Devi said, glaring into space, this made Bethany listen too now as Devi told them about that afternoon. "oh what a jerk, an awful jerk." Isabelle said with a frown. then added, "how is Lily?" "Oh, she said alittle better since she talked to some stag from the forest, I didnt know Stags lived in there." Devi said, not realizing she just caught non other than Sirius Blacks attetion. "excuse me but did you say stag?" Sirius asked, hoping they wouldn't think he was easedropping, but flashing them his famous smile that girls melted over normally. "yes a stag, do they even live in the forest?" Devi said, smiling back making her dark features beautifully stand out. "yes, only one though, only one." Sirius said with a grin then turned back to his crystal ball that he was sharing with Peter and grinning all the while.  
Lily sat next to Remus in Charms while she attemted a difficult happiness spell on him, with it being a success, he smiling all the while he tried it on Lily, his was a success as well. All class period they couldn't help but laugh, laugh at stupid things and laugh about nothing. "then, after Amos said that, (giggle) I walked away and a (giggle giggle) beautiful white stag came up and sat with me, firstly I didnt know stags were so friendly and I didnt know they lived on the grounds." some more giggling from lily though Remus just smiled alot now, and said. "Just one, only one does." and laughed along with Lily for the rest of the class period. Devi was a more than happy to see lily so happy for the rest of the night, especially since now she had to tell her something. "ummm, Lily i am sorry but I cant stay over break with you. My grandma just died and I have to go to her funeral." devi said, but Lily didn't seem all that upset, especially since she would be the only one there. Damn cheerful spell thought Devi. "oh okay then." Lily replied then fell asleep.  
When Lily woke up in the empty dorm room, the depressed mood from yesterday came back and tehn realized she was alone. She got dressed and headed with a book down to the common room, her long red hair up in a simple pony tail. When she looked down the stairs, she saw a 16 year old boy standing in the common room. His messy black hair standing up in all directions, his skinny tall form very noticable since he was only in pajama pants, his bear chest a little muscular, not like most guys but not bad. Lily just kinda stood there, staring at the exact opposite of Amos Diggory. Then she headed down stairs, remembering she hated the kinda cute Potter boy. 'no, he is not cute, he is an annoying conseded boy.' lily thought and sat down on the couch. Hoping James wouldn't notice her. "oh sorry, well now, I thought I was the only one here this break, i was wrong I now know." James said from behind her, then sitting next to her. Lily was alittle uncomfortable with him only half dressed. "so, why are you here over break?" james asked with a smile at her, Lily then finally looked at him, his hazel eyes looking straight into her green ones. It sent shivers down her spine. "Oh my parents had to go to my sisters fiances house, I would rather not go." Lily said quickly looking away from his beautiful eyes. "sorry, i have to go back to my dorm, bye." with that she left a shocked James potter behind.  
She shut her door and sat on her bed. "I do not like James Potter, he is not my type. He is not cute, he is an awful, vain guy who would never like me." Lily said to herself. "I do not like him, he doesnt even like me." "I believe if a person askes another person out say 60 times, they might get the hint that the other person likes them." a male voice said from the door way, damn, she didnt shut the door all the way. "excuse me." Lily said. "well, I have asked you out like 60 times, and you think I dont like you. Sorry to easedrop but I thought I would set you straight." he said with a smile, and sat down next to her on her bed, still only half dressed. "but I take it by the way you were talking, you dont like me." He added his smile leaving his face. "well, i just dont know you is all, and you always pick on people, which I do not appreicate." Lily said, getting up and going to her doorway.  
  
"but I am willing to learn more about you." She added and left. 'why does she always leave me stunned.' James thought to himself and went to get dressed.  
During Breakfast, Lily sat at the end of the lunch table, afraid if anyone knew about her and Amos. Lily was so worried that no one would understand that she didn't realize James Potter sit next to her at the table. When Lily finally did look up, she saw him, in a blue sweater and jeans just eating cereal. Lily never saw him look so peaceful and normal, then his gaze shifted from his bowl to her eyes and he smiled. Once again, shivers were sent down her spine and she looked down. "Good morning Lily." James said hoping to get her to look at him again with her almond shaped green eyes. "Good Morning Potter." Lily replied and ate some toast. 'ah, why wont she just talk to me.' James thought and got up from the table to go outside. Lily's eyes watching his retreating back with wonder.  
Once James got onto the grounds he took out his wand and shouted "ACCIO NIMBUS 1000!" and within minutes he was up in the air zooming around the grounds. James loved to fly, it took aways all his thoughts and feelings and he loved he air going through his hair and face like water. He completly forgot the temperature outside and just flew.  
James zoomed around for all afternoon, forgetting about lunch completely and then, about five at night, he walked up the steps to the castle. "Ah, had a nice fly James?" Proffessor Dumbledore said from behind James with a child like smile on his old face. "oh yes proffesor, very nice." James replied with a grin and left to put his broom away. after james did this, he left for Christmas eve dinner in the great hall, hoping to at least talk to Lily.  
When James entered the great hall, the few students who stayed behind were already eating. Then he looked around for a certain redhead, and found her at the end of the table alone once again. He took the seat next to her and looked at her. "Where were you all afternoon?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow. "Or do I not want ot know?" She added. "Oh, I was flying around the grounds. Ever flown before?" He asked trying to catch her eye, which she kept down. "Only in the first year lessons. I wasn't very good." Lily replied and laughed some what. "oh well then I will take you sometime." James said smiling, and she finally looked at him, and smiled. They were in silence the rest of dinner, not the bad silence, comfortable silence that was wonderful.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE-- I like this chapter and I hope you did too, how was it? was it too mushy for james or not enough. Thank you for reviewing even though I have only one reviewer at the moment. I will update faster if people review, i promise. Thank you once again and REVIEW. If anyone has any ideas for an upcoming chapter, please send them and I will be very happy! hehehe, hope you like it once agian! 


End file.
